


Rhodestead Drabbles

by rhodestead



Category: Chicago Med, One Chicago, chihard, chihards
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodestead/pseuds/rhodestead
Summary: Short stories about two men in love.
Relationships: Rhodestead - Relationship, Will Halstead & Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med), Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 30





	Rhodestead Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter has its own story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From JFK to O'Hare, Connor comes back to Chicago, hoping to heal old wounds. But Will is one step ahead.

It was a 2 and a half hour flight from JFK international airport to O'Hare. Connor didn't make it a habit to fly, least of all, back to Chicago. New York was peaceful. Not so much a change of pace, but a place where no one knew him. It was just him and his skills. But one thing kept going through his mind. One thought he couldn't shake off no matter what was happening. It would sometimes slip during a conversation or, worst, during surgery. « My name is not will, » his colleague, or whomever he would be talking to, would reply. « Sorry, force of habit, » Connor would lie. 2 and a half hours he spent thinking about what he was gonna say. How he was gonna say. Afraid of how people would react to his return. But after 3 years, 3 agonizing years, he was finally ready. 

« CONNOR! » Maggie screamed, arms open as the dark-haired trauma surgeon walks in the glass door of her ED.   
« Hi Mags, nice to see you again, » he said while taking the hug, burying his head in her shoulder. « I missed this, » he adds.  
« Of course, you missed me, » she winked at him before inviting everyone to join her.

Everyone was asking Connor questions. Voices were overlapping, but he still tried to content everyone. After Goodwin came down, welcomed her favourite surgeon back, and ordered everyone back to work, he stops her before she gets into the elevator, away from the action and his noisy ex-coworkers and friends. 

« May I ask one question in return, Miss Goodwin? »  
« You can call me Sharon, please. »  
« Yes, sorry, hum… Are Will and Nat still… » He couldn't get himself to finish the sentence. In fact, he didn't know truly what he was after.   
« That I do not know, you should ask them, not me, » she replied, winking at him as the door closed.

Before heading out of the ED, Connor asked Maggie:  
«Where's Will? I didn't see him. »  
« Home, he asked for the day off, » she said, looking at him with her 'what are you up to' eyes.  
« Thanks, Mags, take care. »  
« You too, sweetheart. »

—

Connor knew Will was not a hard liquor type of guy, but he couldn't resist when he saw his favourite scotch at the airport duty-free stand. After all, his favourite memories are the both of them, carelessly drinking and talking until 3am about anything, from cases to which breed of dog is the best. Collies are, but that is beside the point. 

He took a deep breath before knocking on Will's door. To his dismay, it is Nat, will's ex-fiancé, who opens the door.  
« Hi Nat is… is Will there? » He asks, trying not to make a fool out of himself.   
« Connor! » she said in an outburst, hugging him before she was even finished saying his name.  
« Hi Nat, good to see you, » he said, trying to hide his disappointment. Or was it anger? He couldn't quite tell what it was.  
« I was just leaving, » she said in a reassuring tone, almost as if she knew why he came, « Will is upstairs, » she points out before leaving Will's doorstep, her hand on his shoulder as if it was meant to be.

« Will? » Connor shouts as he enters Will's apartment.  
No answer. He sets the bottle of scotch on the entryway table and takes off his shoes. As he does, he sees the pictures Will had displayed. Most of them with his brother, some of his family and friends. He stops at one, in particular, one night out at Molly's. Connor loves this picture, too. 

« Did you forget something? » Will asks as he peaks out of his room, right at the moment as Connor walked upstairs.  
He was startled. Definitely, the last person he was expecting to see was Connor.

« Hi, » Connor said softly.  
« Connor? What are you… » He said, dropping the shirt he was folding and rushing to hug his long lost friend. So hard, Connor had to break the hug, though he wished he could have made this moment last forever.

Connor noticed Will was packing a bag.  
« Going somewhere, » he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
« It… It doesn't matter, » Will dismissed.  
«What's going on? » Connor insisted, as the feeling of anger, or shame, or maybe simply because of the adrenaline wearing off.  
Though Will didn't answer, but shook his head.  
« What was it with Nat? I thought you two were over, » Connor lied, to himself mostly.  
« No, no. Nat and I are very much over; she was just… »  
Connor realized he was pushing. Pushing too much for a guy who goes MIA for 3 years and expects people to pretend he never left. So he stood at the stairs, in silence while Will was gathering his thought, both hands on the surgeon's shoulders.  
Will took a deep breath.  
« I was flying to New York, » he finally said, getting the plane ticket out of his back pocket and handing it to Connor.  
« New York… Wh… Why? »  
« To be honest, I don't know. I don't know what I was trying to find. »  
« But? »  
« But for the past 3 years, I looked at the locker across mine and hoped I'd see you, somehow, over there getting ready for another day at work. Or to look at me back and offer me a drink. Nat got sick of me talking about how much I missed working with you, and she… »  
He took another moment of silence, which Connor didn't break.  
« She made me realized I was in love with you, » Will admits, as a tear runs down his face. « I KNOW, I KNOW IT'S- » He tried to explain, knowing chances are he didn't reciprocate his feelings. But Connor didn't let him finish. All he had wanted to do for the past 3 years were finally in front of him. So he didn't think twice before shutting the ER's senior resident up, finally laying his lips on his. All his problems seemed to be forgotten, as was the bottle of scotch who remained downstairs.


End file.
